


the sweetest thing

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Festivals, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Male-Female Friendship, Soulmates, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Written for #cousycomfort. Post S5. Daisy and Coulson stop into a strawberry festival after a mission.





	the sweetest thing

The little handwritten sign placed next to the strawberries says this: Strawberries, Sweet like the first kiss.

The price seems like a lot to her. For strawberries. But everything seems expensive now that she's Director.

A sign that cute makes it tempting, though. An impulse buy to appease the sad thought that it's the kind of thing she's had no time to think about. For the kindness of reminding her to think about it.

They were coming back from a mission, and it could've gone better. This was a stop in Ithaca on the way back to the Lighthouse, and Coulson seemed like he could use some cheering up.

Luckily, they were both dressed as civilians, because there was no way she would be here if she was wearing her Quake suit.

"Here."

His hand is holding his aviators out to her, even though the sky has dark clouds, anticipating her discomfort and she takes them and slips them on.

"Thanks."

Coulson, for his part, looks like he's in strawberry heaven, and is already getting out his wallet.

"Here," he says, handing the money over to the guy behind the stall. "I'll take one."

She watches him pick out from among the small baskets, the ones that are the most red, and then he asks if they're ready to eat and plucks out and takes a bite of it.

He nods, hums a little in pleasure, then gives the seller an approving look before he holds the basket out to her.

"Want one?"

"Is it sweet? Like the first kiss?" she asks him, innocently at first, but then the look they exchange after seems much less so, for some reason.

"How will you know unless you try?"

She decides she's up for his challenge, at this unexpected turn of events. But then Coulson has never stopped surprising her after all this time. She knows he feels the same, he's made sure to tell her, but she wonders if she's has told him enough?

The tip of the berry goes into her mouth, and she wraps her lips around it, then bites into it, sucking the flavor into her mouth.

It's a bad parody of taking a sexy bite, but Coulson's eyes are locked onto her mouth, and he doesn't seem to find it silly at all. It makes her stomach flutter at the thought of her making him flush, even if she is only imagining it, and she almost forgets to finish eating it.

"Well?" he asks, like he's practically impatient, as she drops her hand holding the rest of the berry and licks her lips.

"I'm not sure," she tells him, mulling it over. "It's been a long time since I've had a first kiss."

Which is the truth, it's what she had been thinking of when he found her in the booth. What made her want the strawberries in the first place.

"Oh," he says, with a little puff of breath after, and she watches him swallow, eyes on the little vee of the shirt at his neck.

They've spent so much time together in the last few months, rebuilding SHIELD. Late nights going over budgets and making changes to policies. All of the meetings and helping her adjust to the changes. Worrying about him staying up too late, instead of asking why he was there with her quietly working all of those late nights.

The truth is, though, they're both terrible at this, and they've only gotten worse.

She takes the sunglasses and pushes them up to the top of her head, and takes another slow bite of the strawberry, without her eyes hidden now.

"It's pretty sweet."

  
###

  
His thumb slips down along her throat, brushing away the drip of water sliding down it from her chin.

It's a simple gesture, but she finds herself unable to breathe, she can see Lola's windows starting to fog up behind him.

They're both pretty soaked from the rainstorm, and hot from running to make it to the car, because of course Coulson wanted to park Lola far away from the other cars.

His dress shirt sticking to his body, and she can see the outline of his t-shirt underneath. The evidence of how often he works out to be able to be field-ready.

The gesture ends where her shoulder meets her neck, her wet hair sticking to the side of her face, and she meets him halfway across the console their mouths pressed together.

A lingering kiss, more than just a first kiss, but like a first taste. Spurned on by the flavor of fresh strawberries and the how the air around them feels humid and slow.

There is a crack of thunder, and it shakes the air around them, as she deepens their kiss, slipping her hand along the back of his head through the short wet hair there.

His hand moves over her hip, and he tries to fit her closer to him, to pull her into his seat, and digging his fingers into her wet clothes sticking to her.

She lets their mouths part, and she licks her lips, tasting him on her and the strawberries, and thinks that it must be the sweetest thing she's ever had.

He watches her carefully, with her hands on the sides of his face, letting her thumb trace along his jawline and the way this eyelashes are still wet from the rain.

"You're the sweetest thing I've ever known."

Of course he would say something so corny like that, being entirely sincere. For some reason it makes her eyes well up with tears.

"That was supposed to make you want to kiss me again," he says gently, hugging her in closer to him, and she laughs and presses her face against his neck and twists her fingers in his shirt and inhales.

The thunder moves above them and she can see the lightning heading away in the clouds, further off. The sun begins to come out again.

She kisses him again, and thinks about all the little moments that lead to this one. That he was there for her all along.

His cheek presses against her forehead, and she feels his fingers slip in between hers, weaving their hands together.

"Daisy."

He says it like he has been wanting to say her name that way for the longest time.


End file.
